The present disclosure relates to a medical connector in which a valve body is pushed in by a male connector and a liquid flow channel in the male connector is made to communicate with a liquid flow channel in a medical instrument connecting part when the male connector is connected to a male connector connecting part, and, more particularly, to a medical connector that is intended to suppress obstruction of liquid flow in tubular bodies and occurrence of removal of the male connector from the male connector connecting part, the obstruction of the liquid flow and the occurrence of the removal being caused by twisting between the tubular bodies connected via the medical connector.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-500453 describes known medical connectors that are used in, for example, various medical devices, transfusion containers, liquid supplying instruments, or the like, and that are configured for connecting tubular bodies of medical instruments. Such medical connectors are provided with a cap having a male connector connecting part, a holder having a medical instrument connecting part and fixed to the cap, and a valve body for blocking the male connector connecting part. In such medical connectors, the valve body is pushed in by a male connector and a liquid flow channel in the male connector is made to communicate with a liquid flow channel in the medical instrument connecting part when the male connector is connected to the male connector connecting part.